Kidnapped
by RinTR
Summary: Five years ago Kyoko and Kanae went missing. Legally, they were declared dead, but other events point to the opposite. Can Ren and Yashiro find them again? KyokoXRen and KanaeXYashiro POSTPONED until I finish my other story
1. Chapter 1

Two stories at once?! Very impressive for someone as lazy as I am. Thanks for coming to check it out.

Argh.  
Don't you hate it when you think you made up something pretty awesome until you realize it's kind of already been done before?  
I suddenly got this idea for a fanfiction, but after I typed it, I realized there were some similarities to ZionX's "Reincarnation." Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe that I just did this! I assure you though, this story isn't the same as that one, although it kinda starts out the same and has some of the same ideas.

Just keep reading, I'm so sorry ZionX. I promise I won't plagiarize.

* * *

Ren stared at the headline television as if it had announced the end of the world. He could scarcely breathe let alone think. He barely had the sense to call his manager. "Yashiro, turn on the news! NOW!" he yelled into the phone.

"R-Ren, what's wrong?"

"Just listen to me and turn on the damned news!"

Yashiro was taken aback by Ren's rage. "O-okay..." The same message that Ren's morning was greeted with haunted Yashiro's mind:

"**ACTRESSES KYOKO MOGAMI AND KANAE KOTONAMI KIDNAPPED**." The female news anchor continued with the story, "Kyoko Mogami and Kanae Kotonami, fellow actresses of LME, were last seen in a local clothing store in Tokyo. Security footage shows that the two were forced into a vehicle outside of a nearby electronics store. Here's the clip from the scene." _Please don't be Kyoko or Kotonami. Please don't be Kyoko or Kotonami._ The words echoed in Yashiro's head. However, the two in the video were indeed the two people he had hoped they wouldn't be. Both Ren and Yashiro watched with horror as the two were grabbed by a total of three masked individuals and chloroformed from behind. As the two collapsed into their captors' arms, the third person opened a car door. The two were thrown inside, and the group made a speedy getaway. "As of yet, no ransom has been made, and there is no trace of the car. Anyone with useful information should call and notify the police."

"Oh my God... Ren..." was all Yashiro could manage. Both were on the brink of tears, a rare event, especially for Ren. Each had had the most precious person to him taken away in the blink of an eye without certainty of their safe returns. They both sank into a pit of nothingness, reducing themselves to little more than a shell of their former selves.

They agreed to meet up at LME to see President Takarada. By the time they arrived, both had had their share of alcohol. They swayed past the photographers and reporters that had mobbed LME. They staggered into Lory's office, barely making it without tripping. "Takarada-san!" Ren shouted as they entered. They looked around the room for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Takarada-san, where are you?" Yashiro pleaded questioningly.

"...o aw...," a muffled voice replied.

"Hello?" Yashiro questioned.

"Go away!" Lory answered. Ren and Yashiro traced the voice to behind a desk where Lory sat on the floor, huddled in the fetal position and looking crushed. He looked at the two people who met his gaze inquisitively. "Oh, I'm sorry... I thought you were reporters... Ren... Yashiro... I'm sorry...," Lory apologized as his head hung even more than it had been.

"So... It's true then..." Ren's legs gave way and he nearly fell.

Yashiro relinquished his facade and began silently weeping on the ground.

"Haven't you seen the video? Of course it's true... Still no ransom call either... It's... It's just not fair... Those two girls never did anything wrong...," he sobbed quietly into his hands. "Not fair..."

"Don't speak about them as if they're dead," Ren tried. "We have to find them! When we get that call, we'll get them back. It's only a matter of time."

"Ren... _If_ by some chance we happen to get that call, I would pay more than this company is worth. I would drive myself to bankruptcy to protect them... But you know as well as I do that they may never be found again," Lory whispered.

Ren had known but not accepted the truth. He had come to LME in hopes that the whole thing had been staged, a mere illusion, some sort of trick. With all possibility of that destroyed, he collapsed onto the floor and joined the others in crying.

One week turned to two... And weeks turned to months. Gradually months became years. On the five year anniversary of their disappearance, the actresses were legally pronounced dead. The public swarmed around the death of these once-rising stars. The once-unshakable star of Japan along with his manager both wept as they gave heartfelt eulogies that touched the hearts of millions. Their confessions of love shook the public and gave the media something somewhat happy to write about in this time of tragedy. The empty graves of the two lost stars became a reminder of the terror, regret, and pain that Ren and Yashiro endured every day since they had last seen Kyoko and Kanae. Their light had vanished, and those left behind were forced to carry on alone.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, a woman in her mid-twenties with long dark auburn hair picked up a newspaper with the headline: "**The Celebrity Couples That Never Were**." She began reading it and felt a pang of guilt gnawing at her insides.

"Yoko! -we have to finish the shopping before it gets too late," another woman in her mid-twenties scolded. She wore sunglasses and had pale brown hair. She noticed tears running down Yoko's face. "What's wrong?"

"Read this, Née-san," she urged her "older sister."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" she yelled at the younger girl.

"Sorry, Aine-chan," she corrected herself. She handed her the paper and watched as tears pooled in the older girl's eyes. The slightly older woman, however, retracted them as if they had never been there. She turned away from the other girl and began walking towards the exit. "Let's go, Yoko."

"But... Née-san...," she pleaded. The other of the two glared at her younger "sister." "Don't you think we could go back? We just have to see them again... In person. Just once... Please?"

Aine pondered this for a moment. "Every day I wish I could go back to those days. But the past is gone. We can't go back to our old lives. Or have you forgotten the reasons we came here?" Yoko looked horrified for a moment then regained her composure.

"O-of course not... How could I... It's just... Maybe it's time to tell them the truth..."

"Baka! If we did that, then all these years would be for nothing! Well... Maybe not..." she looked at Yoko, who had begun crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember..." She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, trying to coax her back into the present. "Shhhh... I'm sorry," she cooed as a mother would to her child. "Everything's okay... I'm here for you..." Yoko sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm not the o-only one who suffered. You need to cry sometimes too M-"

"Shhhhhhh!" the older girl shushed her promptly and looked around. "Do you want someone to hear you? Why did you pick now to fail at acting?!"

"No one knows that name anyway... I'm sorry, Aine-chan... It's just... The newspaper...," she barely managed to say.

"Would they still love us if they knew the truth?" Aine wondered.

Both girls shuddered in remembrance and fought back the tears. Everything had happened so long ago, but it still seemed like yesterday. They put back the newspaper and left the store, water still faintly present in the corner of their eyes.

* * *

See? Not entirely similar... Just ignore the similarities, please... I swear they were unintentional.

Thanks for reading! I hope that you all come back for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you so much for everything!

I hope you like it!

* * *

_"Why did you leave?" Ren asked accusingly._

_"I-I... I had to...," Kyoko answered, her face turning paler than white._

_"You had to? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? All these years, I was forced to worry about your safety, and you were perfectly fine?! You weren't even in captivity!" he yelled, his face turning red in anger._

_"I... I...," she couldn't speak. All courage had left her as Ren stood before her._

_"Can't defend yourself anymore, huh?"_

_"No! I mean... I'm not... I swear... I wanted to call you... To tell you I was alive..."_

_"Oh yeah? Why didn't you then?" he challenged._

_"I... I can't tell you...," she sobbed, torn between the truth and her secret._

_"Well, then I guess I can't be associated with you," he said, walking away._

_"Wait! Ren! -please believe me!" she pleaded amidst wracking sobs._

_He turned to face her once more. "I can't believe I thought I loved you," he jabbed heartlessly._

_Ren walked off into the distance leaving Kyoko crying in a crumpled heap._

* * *

"Yoko" awoke from the nightmares that foretold how she feared Ren would react if he found out she was alive and well. She wiped the tears and sweat from her face as she tried to breathe normally.

Neither of the two slept well after the incident. More often than not, their dreams were plagued by palpable nightmares that tore them prematurely from their sleep. Upon hearing the erratic breathing of Kyoko, Kanae was awake instantly. She leapt from her bed to Kyoko's.

"Shhhhh... You're okay... None of that was reality...," Kanae said as she gathered the smaller girl into her arms. "Did you have 'that' dream again?"

"N-no," she sniffled, "it was different this time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kanae suggested.

Kyoko nodded her head 'no.' "But... I think Ren hates me..."

"He would never hate you! He even just announced to the world the very opposite! Don't worry... It's all in your head," she said, smiling reassuringly and running her fingers through her hair.

"So you don't feel like they would hate us?"

Kanae thought for a moment and then replied, "I sometimes worry about how they'd feel if they found out, but if they truly love us, they won't hate us."

Kyoko's mood brightened slightly at these words. "I know this would be hard for you... For me too... But I feel like I need to see him again... Don't you want to see Yashiro? We don't have to tell them who we are... It's just...," she trailed off, lost in her longing.

Kanae nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling... Just once, right?"

Kyoko was suddenly full of happiness and energy. She quickly tackled her friend in an enormous hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou! Thank you so much, Moko-san!" she exclaimed with great ferocity.

Kanae gently tried to push Kyoko off of her, but she held on with an iron grip. She sighed, accepting Kyoko wasn't letting go any time soon.

* * *

"What should we disguise as this time?" Kyoko asked, running around like a kid in a candy store.

Moko laughed. "You're still such a child..."

"And proud of it," she laughed.

Moko playfully stuck her tongue out and continued, "I honestly don't think they'd recognize us as we are now. We've already changed quite a bit," she said, referring to their hair and skin tone. Kyoko and Kanae had both gotten slight spray tans to discourage any recognition from random fans. They also often wore color contacts and strange accessories to further destroy any suspicion. Additionally, they had completely replaced their wardrobes, mainly because they left all their clothes when they left. Nearly all traces of their past lives had been discarded. Only a few select items had escaped abandonment and provided the two with the prospect of happiness that they had long ago left behind.

Kyoko examined herself in a nearby mirror. "Now that you mention it, I can't imagine myself as I used to look." The transformation was nearly incomparable to the original. Her long wavy hair looked nothing like her previous short straight hair, and she had physically matured greatly over the course of five years.

"So, we should just add some makeup and be done," Kanae deduced.

Kyoko nodded. "But what roles should we play? Tourists visiting Tokyo? Cousins staying with relatives? Ah!" she gasped. "We could be sisters who are huge fans of Ren Tsuruga!" she said dreamily. "Then I could call you née-san all I wanted!"

Kanae growled. "Don't you dare try and start that again."

Kyoko sadly relinquished the idea. "Fine... How about college students on a day off? Or the usual: two average girls who do odd jobs and live together as roommates?" she suggested and rounded a corner. Kyoko sneakily had put on a beige overcoat and sunglasses that she had found on a shelf. "Secret agents?" Moko rolled her eyes.

"Or we could just play the role of locals," she suggested. "It's not like we are going to speak with them."

"Reporters!" Kyoko exclaimed. "We should pose as reporters!"

"What happened to 'just seeing them'?" Moko replied, slightly annoyed.

"Moko... I'm worried... that when I see Ren, I'll just break down in front of him. I don't think I could be satisfied with just looking at him. I need to talk to him. I haven't spoken with him since..." She knew the day all too well. That day was burned into her memory. She bit her lip to restrain herself.

Kanae offered a weak smile. "You're right," she agreed. "Just seeing them would just bring us more misery. I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll agree... Come here," she beckoned. Kyoko slowly inched toward her. "We..." Moko explained in a whisper.

"But then, we'd have to ..."

"Yes, but ..."

"Are you sure that'd work?" Kyoko asked upon hearing her plan.

Moko nodded. "He's pretty forgiving, don't you think? I'm sure he'd comply."

"I'm not sure... I'm scared," she confessed. "What if it backfires on us, and everyone discovers our secret?"

"Stop worrying about the 'what if's.' If we don't take a chance, there's no way we can meet them again."

Kyoko clenched her eyes shut and tried to imagine what it would be like to see everyone again. _I want to see them again. I can do it. I will be strong._ Even if they discovered her secret, seeing them again would give her the strength to face him, she hoped. Her eyes slowly opened. She stared Kanae directly in the eyes. "You're right. This is the right thing to do." Kanae smiled appreciatively. She thought to thank Kyoko for agreeing, but decided there were no more words that were needed between the two. After living under the same roof for so long, they had developed an almost-telepathic connection. She simply nodded, and the two continued shopping for the necessities to put their plan into action.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but it's more of a transitional chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoaaaa. This chapter is my longest one so far. Thanks for everything!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae paid and thanked their cab driver and stretched their legs. After over four hours of driving, their legs were almost useless. They had already stopped by their hotel and dropped off their bags; now they stood before a building they had longed to see.

The sun reflected off the metallic walls just the way she remembered, and the occasional blindingly pink uniform was reminiscent of the old days. The place where she had so many fond memories. The place where she had met the people who helped her get back on her feet after she was abandoned: LME.

Kyoko gazed at the building for the first time in five years. It hasn't changed much at all, except there was a an abundance of flowers from the recent conjoined funeral. She breathed in the familiar air anxiously, accepting what had to be done.

"Ready?" Kanae asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They nodded simultaneously and walked up to the front door. They were greeted by an array of hot pink everything in every inch of the building. The two gaped in awe at this sign of farewell. _Well, whenever he does something, it's usually bright and over the top..._ they both thought. They were torn from their trance by a burly security guard trying to control the reporters who wanted to get an appointment with Ren, Yashiro, or President Takarada. "If you're reporters, please have the decency to leave," he shooed. "No one here will talk for you."

"We aren't reporters, but thanks for the warning," Kyoko awkwardly replied. When they were at a safe distance, Kyoko whispered, "When I was still trying to get into LME, I got in through the staff entrance."

"That would be a good idea," Moko replied, "that is, if it wasn't guarded."

Kyoko looked to the staff entrance. Most likely, several reporters had already entered through that route, so they decided to take precautions. "Maybe we should wait until this whole thing dies down...," she said, suddenly more worried than she had been.

"We've already come this far! Just follow my lead," Moko strutted up to the security guard.

"Company ID and entrance pass, please," he requested.

"We aren't from LME," she replied cooly. "We are here on business from the Akitoki agency."

"Ehhh? And why does LME need people from a rival agency?" _Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea! He's suspicious!_ Kyoko panicked.

"We're transferring," she looked him in the eyes. "Problem?"

"I was never notified about two transfers," he responded.

"There's a lot they haven't told you, with you being new and all," she judged by his young appearance.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't let you in at least without a pass."

"Oh well...," she sarcastically feigned regret, "... I guess I'll just have to call Takarada-san."

"T-Takarada-san! You mean...LME's president!?"

"By the look on your face I can tell you haven't even seen the man," she laughed coldly. The security guard faltered, unsure of how to proceed. "Either let us through, or your job is as good as gone." She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached the same she was looking for: Lory Takarada. Facing the screen toward him, she smirked with renewed malice. "We're pretty close with him. We're transferring because he suggested it himself."

"Y-you're bluffing!" he exclaimed, fearful for his job.

Moko moved her face inches from his. She gathered up all the confidence and forcefulness she had in a single line: "Try me." The security guard stumbled back, nearly tripping.

"I-I... Just go!" he finally allowed. "My apologies... Please don't let him fire me... I need this job!"

"Be grateful this time. Next time, don't expect me to be so lenient," she snapped. He bowed in sincere apology and let them pass.

They entered professionally and waited until a safe distance to talk.

"Wow, Moko-san! You haven't lost your touch at all! So cool!" Kyoko exclaimed, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah... I know. It's probably from all the practice," she guessed.

"You still have Takarada-san's number as a contact? What if someone would have spotted it while we were in Niigata?" Kyoko asked, puzzled. (A/N: That's where they were hiding out [I just chose a random place].)

"Do you honestly think that the president's name is common knowledge outside of the entertainment industry? If someone would have somehow recognized it, I could've come up with an excuse. I guess I wanted to keep it just in case I cracked one day," she confessed. "It was a backup plan if I ever went insane."

"You're amazing, Moko~san!"

They went up the elevator to the correct floor and made their way to Takarada's office. Breathing deeply, they knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lory answered. They hesitated momentarily, absorbing the glorious feeling they felt from hearing him speak for the first time in five years. They gingerly opened the door and stepped inside.

He looked the same as they remembered, although today, he was wearing fairly normal clothes, that is, for him anyway: an eye-catching, hot pink LoveMe uniform.

The president looked confusedly at his visitors and asked, "Was I expecting you?"

The two shook their heads. "Sorry about barging in like this, uninvited, but we have something we need to tell you," Kanae said.

"Hmmm? Do I know you?" He scanned them up and down.

"I suppose so," Kyoko quietly intoned.

"Huh?" He looked back and forth between the two, trying to remember where he had seen then before. They had an air of familiarity, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What are your names?" he questioned.

The two girls' throats went dry. Neither could find the courage to speak.

"Well?" he urged them to make a response.

Kyoko hung her head and bowed slightly. She inhaled deeply and ranted, "Takarada-san, we are so sorry! We would have told you that we staged the kidnapping, but we decided not to tell anyone! We needed to get away from something! We tried so hard to forget everyone and everything, but it was impossible, so we came back. Please forgive us!"

Lory stared at them unblinkingly. _Kidnapping..._ His mind seemed to have that word on repeat. Looking them up and down once more, he could see the features he recognized as Kyoko and Kanae's covered in makeup. He figured that they could have redone their hair, grown, and tanned similarity to the two individuals before him. His mouth hung slack. "A-are you saying that you're K-Kyoko and K-Kanae?!"

Kanae bowed and replied, "Yes. We're so sorry we made you worry." Kyoko's eyes welled up with tears. Her fear manifested as tremors that rippled through her body. Kanae was outwardly calm, but secretly anxious and afraid.

Lory stepped out from behind his desk and walked toward them nervously. "It can't be...," he whispered. "How many times have I dreamed this day would come?" Being such an emotional person, his tears flowed like a waterfall, and he pulled the two into his arms for a comforting embrace. "Kyoko... Kanae... We missed you so much! We have to tell everyone you're okay! We need a celebration right away! I'll set up a romantic setting for you to tell Yashiro and Ren... This will be so much fun!" He squeezed them tightly and nearly cut off their oxygen supply.

"T-Ta...kara...da...-san...," they gasped, "can't... breathe..."

"Oops, sorry." He loosened his grip and looked them in the eyes, disappointed that they weren't the same colors as he remembered.

"Ahh, sorry, forgot to take these out," Kyoko said, removing one contact. Her blue eye turned amber in an instant. Lory could barely contain his excitement.

"Takarada-san, we need you to promise not to tell anyone we are alive," Moko began.

"Why not?" he pouted. "I think they deserve to know."

"Please," Kyoko begged, "we need to tell them ourselves. You are the first person we've told."

Lory nodded understandingly. "If I'm first, there must be a reason."

"Actually," Kanae said, "we need your help."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"Help us get back into acting. We would like to join LME again," Kanae stated firmly.

"Ehhhhh? Why?"

"This is what we know best. We've been acting for years. We've decided this is the best way to reintroduce ourselves to everyone we want. But Kanae and Kyoko will remain dead. Only the few who we tell should know about our 'resurrection,'" Moko explained.

He looked at them in confusion. "Why can't we tell everyone? This is a cause for celebration!"

"Certain people can't know about this," Kyoko replied coldly. Her face appeared very downcast and distressed.

"Okay, if you insist," he agreed, though he was suspicious. He looked at them, beaming. "I just can't believe you're back," he cried. "Of course I'll help you get back into acting," he smiled, "as long as you promise to tell Ren and Yashiro you are okay. You two have worried them sick and caused unfathomable pain on their hearts! -well everyone else too, but especially them! You guys come back tomorrow when Jelly is around- we need to get you suited up for your second debut!" he exclaimed; this was the most joy he had felt in years. "If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Actually... Please give the security guard at the staff entrance some sort of compensation for how much we scared him, if it isn't too much trouble, and could we have some passes for the staff entrance please?" Kanae asked.

"Ahhh, so you had to sneak in today," he laughed. "Same as old times, huh, Mogami-kun," he teased.

Her face turned red, and the others laughed. Kyoko and Kanae smiled and thanked him graciously for all he was doing for them. They said their tearful farewells and left the room.

Walking toward the exit, Kanae and Kyoko stopped in their tracks. Out of sheer love, they trembled at the sight of the two men they had wanted to see for years. They forced themselves to continue walking but were unable to hide the blushes on their faced. Kanae faked indifference, although her heart was aching uncontrollably at the sight of Yashiro, who was too focused to notice the similarities between the girls in the hallway and the ones who had gone missing. _Please turn this way..._ Kyoko begged inwardly. As if by fate, Ren's eyes met Kyoko's. Kyoko's blush intensified, and Ren would have stopped, had it not been for the urging of his manager. Ren's eyes widened, as if in realization. Kyoko forcefully tore her eyes from him and clenched them shut. The two groups passed each other without a word. Kyoko and Kanae burned with the desire to tell them the truth and hold them in their arms, but left LME without so much as another glance at them.

Ren and Yashiro walked to Lory's office. "Ren...? Ren?! What's the matter?" Yashiro asked.

"Did you see how that girl had two different colored eyes?" Ren asked his manager.

"Ehhh? What girl?"

"The one on the left. We just passed by two girls, and one had two different eye colors: blue and amber!" he shouted.

"Ren... You're just imagining things," Yashiro sadly confessed. "I didn't see any girls in the hallway."

"That's because you've blocked out any women other than Kanae. I'm not delusional. I know what I saw!" Ren protested, irked at his manager's obliviousness.

"Ren... you are too hopeful sometimes..."

"And you're a bitter pessimist who isn't being much help right now," Ren retorted.

They glared at each other angrily, still arguing as they entered President Takarada's office.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I have so much random free time in the morning during summer :P

Just a heads up, I'm going to New York next week, so I definitely won't have as much time. Then I'm going to Chicago for volleyball, and then I'm going to Iowa. All my fun during the summer jam packed into two weeks. Then orientation for school starts taking up my time pretty soon after =_= Ugh.

Thanks again! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for waiting! Enjoy! I really have nothing else to say!

* * *

The following morning, Kyoko and Kanae reapplied their disguises and made their way to LME.

They pushed their way through the crowd of eager reporters and made their way to the staff entrance. Today the security guard greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Hello!" Kyoko smiled and waved energetically.

"Ahh... it's you two... You managed to singlehandedly convince me you were serious," he laughed. "You two played me for all it was worth... And got me a raise. Thank you very much," he gratefully thanked.

"No problem," Kanae answered. "President Takarada is quite generous, if you hadn't noticed."

He smiled. "And you two had me believing that he would fire me... You're good. Well today, I'm gonna need to see those passes," he joked. "Just kidding, go right ahead. He already explained that you two didn't need ID's or passes. Have a nice day!"

"You too," an excited Kyoko replied.

They joyfully made their way to the Lory's office. President Takarada was nearly as excited as he had been the first day as she showed the pair to Jelly in a dressing room. Jelly exploded in happiness at the sight of them, safe and sound.

"Kyoko! Kanae! I can't believe this," she squealed, wrapping them in her arms. "We all missed you so much! Darling explained everything, so let's get you guys fixed up. First things first- we need to do something about this hideous orange color." She gestured to their skin. "Be done in a flash, darling," she said as she shooed Lory from the room. "I'd say we need to make you even more unrecognizable if you're sticking with the plan." She began by making their skin look a more natural shade with various lotions and powders. Then, Jelly added bright highlights to their hair: pink for Kyoko and red for Kanae. "If you want to make it in this business, you need to stand out!" She showered them with gaudy jewelry and accessories. Next, she pulled out the clothes she had ready for them: slightly flashy but not too showy. Kanae wore black shorts and a mid-sleeve purplish-pink shirt with swirly embroidery. Kyoko wore a faded yellow dress and a white vest. She gave both makeovers to complement their choice of eye color. "Okay, darling, they're ready!" She opened the door for Lory.

He looked them up and down, admiring her work. "You're amazing, Ten!" he complimented.

"They don't call me 'The Witch' for nothing!"

"What are the names of the two stunning individuals before me?" Lory asked. "We need to forge some information to register you here."

"Can I be Princess Cindy?! I know you said no the first time, but it's so perfect!" Kyoko begged.

_She asked for your name in the company to be Princess Cindy? _Kanae looked disbelievingly at her friend._ I always knew she was crazy... but really...?_

"Sorry, Mogami-kun. Let's try again," Lory disagreed.

"Aww..." Kyoko pouted.

"Why don't you just be Cynthia or Cindy?" Moko suggested.

"That defeats the purpose..."

"What about just a really beautiful name?" she tried.

"Not the same...," she muttered.

"There's no pleasing you, is there...," Kanae whispered.

"Just think it over. This will become your new identity. You will need to be able to take this name and fabricate a life, a personality, dreams... This is a very important step."

"Corn!" Kyoko replied happily.

"Kuon? Isn't that a guy's name?" Kanae rhetorically asked. "Pick a girl name."

"But it was the name of the fairy prince..." _And it's Ren's real name...,_ she said to herself. "Fine... how about... Kisaki," Kyoko answered. "It means empress."

Kanae sighed and held her head. _After all this, she still believes in fairytales..._

"Okay... It's a normal name so it'll work. Kanae?"

"Saisei," she breathed. "Rebirth."

At the choice, Lory started to tear up. "Good luck, you two," he said with a smile.

* * *

**On set of a drama**

"Ren?" Yashiro called. "What's bothering you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You look kind of dazed."

"Oh... I'm just thinking, that's all," Ren said, trying his best to look nonchalant.

"Still thinking about that amber-eyed girl, huh?"

"Ha! I knew you saw those girls!"

"Maybe, but I wasn't really trying to get a good look at them. I didn't catch their hair or eye colors actually."

"Oh... Well, you're right... I just want to find out who she is, just to be sure."

"I wish I had half your hope," Yashiro sighed. "Why didn't you ask President Takarada about her? Didn't the girls come from his office? The way he was really fidgety when we got in must mean he was happy to see them."

"I would have... It's just... I think if I had to face another disappointment, I might give up altogether."

"The result of the last search really was a crushing blow..." There was a moment of a grieved silence as they sadly remembered the result of what they said would be their final attempt to find the two. "Do you want to hire private investigators again?" Yashiro suggested.

"Let's handle this on our own. After all, they already appear to have connections with LME."

"Do you really think that they could be Kyoko and Kanae?"

"No..., but at this point I seem to be willing to try anything."

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae finally finished all the paperwork necessary to enter. They were now official members of LME: Kisaki Ehime and Saisei Aikawa. All that was left was to make their debut, rise in the business, and reintroduce themselves to a small fraction of people.

Within the next few days, they had already been called to President Takarada's office.

"Kisaki! What did you do?!" Moko accused as they walked to his office.

"Whaaaaat? Why are you blaming me? You probably picked a fight with someone."

"I didn't, and if it wasn't me, it was you."

"M- no- Saisei-san, why do you hate me so much?" Kyoko cried. "I didn't do anything."

Kanae tried to soothe her now watery-eyed friend before they reached Lory's office. Kanae knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Come in, Ehime-san, Aikawa-san," Lory beckoned with a glowing smile. The two entered and eyed the fragile man next to him in confusion. _Ogata-san...? What's going on?_ "This is Hiraoki Ogata, director of many popular movies and shows."

"It's nice to meet you," Kyoko said and outstretched her hand. Moko did the same. "I'm Kisaki Ehime, and she's Saisei Aikawa."

"It's nice to meet you, too," he smiled as he shook both their hands gently. "I've been looking for two people who remind me of the two actresses who we lost a short time ago... President Takarada highly recommended you two." He looked a bit saddened as he looked them over. "But... I don't know... Are you sure we can make these two look like them?" he said aside to Lory.

"You'll be surprised about what a little makeup can do," Lory assured knowingly.

Ogata continued, "I want to do a tribute, of sorts, to them- a documentary of their lives. It'll be a short but powerful series that I hope can capture the essence of how those two lived. I want them to be remembered for who they were and what they could have accomplished, not just as the love interests of Ren Tsuruga and Yashiro Yukihito. I'd really be honored if you two would take this job," Ogata explained. "Im trying to gather together as many of the real-life people who they came in contact with as I can, but obviously, the two most important people need to be portrayed. You two would be playing the female leads, Kyoko and Kanae. So, will you accept?"

The two looked at each other, both knowing that the other was refraining from crying. They were both so touched that they had left such an impact on Director Ogata. Many people cared about them for who they were, not just for a cover story involving Ren.

"Will you participate? With lead roles, this would be an excellent opportunity to debut," President Takarada encouraged.

"I'll do it," Kanae firmly agreed.

"Me too," Kyoko accepted.

Director Ogata glowed. His face lit up as he thanked, "Oh! Thank you two so much! That's so great that other people see them as I do. I'll send the scripts here as soon as possible!" As soon as he was done speaking, he had to be on his way. "Bye! Thanks again! I'll be looking forward to working with you!" he said as he left.

"He was really devastated when he heard the news of your disappearances," Lory said. "He really enjoyed working with you both."

"You worked with him too, Moko?"

"Mhmm, in my last drama before we left. He was really making a name for himself in the business as a director last I heard of him."

"He's become one of the top directors in all of Japan," Lory added.

"That's so good for him... I wonder how much everyone else has changed in our absence...," Kyoko trailed off, lost in her imagination. She suddenly thought of someone she hadn't seen in a while. "How is Maria doing?"

The president smiled brightly at the mention of his granddaughter. "She's doing well, but she misses you a lot. She's growing into wonderful young lady, though, with you as her self-appointed 'guardian angel.'" Kyoko smiled at the bittersweet image. She opened her mouth to speak, but could find no more words.

"I guess we should get going then," Moko suggested. "We can't bug Takarada-san all day."

"It's no trouble at all! I'm just so grateful that you are alive and well! Please, stay and talk anytime you want!"

The two appreciated his generosity, but they knew he was a busy man. Truthfully, they would have loved to stay and catch up on time lost.

"Thank you so much, but we have to get going," Kyoko assured. The pair walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you again," Kanae said as she opened the door. Kyoko and Kanae froze. Before them were the only men who could make them lose their facades. Both pairs stared at each other unblinkingly for a moment. Finally, someone tore himself from immobility. Ren's hand, previously extended toward the door he was about to open, reached upward toward Kyoko's face, as if it was a predator closing in on its prey.

* * *

Well the ending was definitely better than the beginning.

Thanks for reading! Sorry I thank everyone way too much!


	5. AN:Postponing

Hello! For those of you who don't read my other story, I guess this is how I have to break the news: I'm postponing this story.

Here's the modified author's note. _It's almost the same as the one from my other story._

I'm so sorry, everyone! So much has happened: Okay, so I gave my phone to my friend to update it with his developers account, and he completely fried it! All my pictures from the past two years: all the vacations I took and just random pictures with my friends gone! It's not like I wanted memories to take with because I'm moving... Who needs pictures anyway... Oh, and did I mention that I had two almost-finished chapters (one for this story, one for the other)? And you would think that I would be smart enough to backup my phone before giving it to him? -Hahahaha. No. Ugh! Why is life so frustrating?! At least I've learned something from the experience.

The whole ordeal put me over the edge. I'm just too mentally destroyed to continue both stories at the same time, so I'm putting this story on hold. Better I do one thing well than two things mediocre. I think this is all my poor brain can take. (And it's not even during the school year O.O)

Don't worry, I won't be dropping either story. Once I start something, I like to see it through. As soon as the other story is finished, I'll resume work with this one.

I hope you'll come back and read this story when I start it up again. Thanks to all of you who have read to this point! It'll be back ASAP!

I'm so sorry to leave it at such a mean point!


End file.
